Nothing Is Normal
by Musical Skater
Summary: Nothing is normal, not to me at least. I'm in a band, I get bullied for being in that band, I have to fake fight with my sister, my best friend is oblivious to my MAJOR crush on her... I defiantly don't have the normal life.. But who does now a days anyway?
1. The Start

**Alright, so this is the make up story to Angel's Frights... Yeah, it didn't come out the way i want it to and it's gonna take a little too long to fix it up... SO! I decided to do something normal. Something I can start off with when they were little kids, and just jump into their normal life as I wanted.. I'm gonna stop talking now, ENJOY!**

_~Eight Years Ago In The Town Of Peaceville~_

I was on the play ground with my sister in Peaceville, the town we just moved to. I was 5 at the time and I remember it perfectly, even if it was years ago... It was the day I met my friends, the day I met my best friend, and the day my sister over came her small shyness problem... Well, to be honest, it wasn't small. She won't even face someone she didn't know till she met Corey Riffin, her best friend who was playing Pirates with his friends as my best friend, Carrie Beff, was talking to her friends right when we came.. This day would change everything for the rest of my life for me.

_No POV _

_Two red haired kids walked out onto the wood chipped playground, right when the boy of the two stepped onto the black rim of the playground the girls stopped talking and looked at him. They noticed that right away he had the slight geeky look on him that made them giggle together. The boys that had their foam swords though were only looking at the red haired girl that was behind the boy. To them, she had a shy exterior that if you looked at her in the right way, had a tough one under it. The boys jumped off the ladder they were on and landed right in front of the twins.. Well Corey, the blue haired self bound leader of the group did, his best friends Kin and Kon landed on each other making Laney, the girl with red hair laugh lightly as they stumbled to stand behind their 'Caption'. "Who are you two? I never see you around town before." The girl then hid behind her brother slightly. "Well, I'm Lenny Nepp, and this is my sister Laney Penn. We're twins. And before you ask, our parents are no longer together so we have different last names." The three boys nodded, getting what Lenny was talking about. "What's with her though?" Lenny smiled, knowing that they were talking about his sister. "She has a shyness issue. She doesn't like talking to people that she doesn't know." This is when the three girls decided to join the conversation. "Well, why don't we get to know each other better, that way she can know a few people here." Lenny smiled at the blue haired girl. "Great idea. Come on Lane. You can show your self now." After Laney stepped away from her brother's back they all noticed how much the two looked alike. They weren't like Kim and Konnie or Kin and Kon. "Wow, there's actually a pair of twins in town that actually look alike! I never thought I would see the day sense I met Kin and Kon." Corey pointed to the two boys behind him. "They're twins too, but as you can tell, they look NOTHING alike." "Same with Kim and Konnie." They all laughed at this. This was the beginning of something all of them would love._

Lenny's POV

Ever sense that day, we've all became quick friends.. Especially me and Carrie. We became best friends pretty quick. Same with Lane and Corey. We all became friends quickly, well until Trina, Corey's sister, started to treat Mina, Carrie's sister, like a slave. that's when Corey and Carrie started hating each other. I would always help Carrie calm down, and Laney would always help Corey calm down. Especially after they get into a screaming fight. After I turned seven, Carrie and Corey decided to make two different bands at the same time. The Newmans was Carrie's idea which was made out of me, Kim, Konnie, and Carrie. As Grojband was Corey's idea which was made up of Laney, Kin, Kon, and Corey. After we made the bands official, that's when we all started fighting for gigs and everything. Set for me and Laney. Me and her just agreed to act it out for our friends. That way when they get finished with fighting, we could tell them we hated the yelling from the beginning. But, all of that got harder for me when I turned nine.. That's when I found out that I had a crush on Carrie.. I don't think she knows about it though. It's pretty easy to hid it from her, even if it's easy to be seen by everyone else. She's pretty oblivious as you could tell. I did try to get over it, but it's kinda hard if your crush as everything in common with you, that she gets your attention with out knowing it, if she gets close to your face everyday, hugs you everyday, also there's the things I started to notice about a year ago when I was twelve... That her blue hair frames her face perfectly, that her blue eyes are like looking into the ocean, and that her smile _actually _lights up a room.. I've always known I had a crush on her, but I really never knew... That I was in LOVE with her.


	2. Zack and Lyric Attack

Lenny's POV

Today was a normal Tuesday for me... Running from bullies to get my bass before practice.. This is actually how I go to band practice, my bass on my back while running from 6 foot jocks that want to show me the 'Lesson of manly hood' while I'm trying to find a way to get rid of them before I even think of going to Care's. It stinks how my life tends to revolve on me having the WORST schedule in the history of Peaceville. Go to school, get homework, get chased by assholes, go to practice, chased again by more assholes, go home, talk to my sister while doing homework, eat, sleep and then restart the day. It's the same thing everyday, every school week, every hour. Unless it's summer. Then there's more gigs, less assholes, and more time with my sister, the girls, and my music. BIG reasons why I love summer so much. Anyway, back to right now. Today is the last Tuesday for the school year, and it's also the last day of school, meaning by tomorrow, all these jock-heads are going to be gone by Thursday on vacation. I already had my bass on my back as I ran down some of the allies of Peaceville trying to get this jerks off my back. Good thing that these allies have small pass ways in between the buildings that me and my sis used to us a lot to get away from people like these guys. I ran down one of the allies with the leader of the jocks right behind me... The leader of these douches is Zachary Campbell. He's like the asshole version of Nick Mallory.. Everyone thinks he's awesome because of his athletic ability and looks, but as you could tell, looks can be deceiving. He's this tall 5 foot 11 guy with brown spiky hair, a red muscle shirt, black skinny jeans, and red Jordan's.. He pretty much has that New Jersey Shore kinda look to him... You know how you can just look at someone and they look like a rejected Snooky or Paully D(How ever you spell then)? Yeah, that's this guy... Anyway here's were you guys see how my usually Tuesdays go.

"I JUST WANNA TEACH YOU A LESSON NEPP! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! IF YOU ARE ONE AT LEAST!" I looked behind me quickly to see Zack trying to keep up with me while yelling out insults. I ran down another ally and slipped into one of the 'me and my bass sized' passages Zack tried to grab me out of that passage but he got stuck thanks to him being a bigger build. I stuck my tongue out at him, even how childish it was, and ran down the rest of the passage. God I love being small when it comes to being chased. I can just slip into passages and cricks and run away. After I got out of the passage I put a smile on my face and starting making my way to Care's. It's weird how where I usually get these guys way from me, it's usually just a block or two away from Care's, making me early for every band practice. I walk up to out Logo Skull painted garage and knocked on the door. Care opened up the garage door and smiled at me. "Usual Lens, here before I'm even ready... And I live here..." I chuckled at her small joke with a smile. "What can I say? I hate being late. You know that." She just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the twins are always late, so we got about thirty minutes till the get here. What do you wanna do?" I shrugged at that. "Well, we have a gig this Friday, do you have any lyrics for it yet?" She put her finger in the air, about to answer, then she put her head down along with her finger. "I totally forgot Lens... I got nothing for Friday..." I smiled lightly at this. She always was forgetful like this. "Then we can brainstorm some song ideas while we wait for the girls." Her head shot back up with a smile on her face. "Then lets get to work!" She grabbed me by my hand and dragged me over to the purple couch we had in the garage. She let go of my hand, that I immediately missed, and gave me a notebook and then grabbed a Newman Skull-ed one which was her main writing journal. I opened to an new page as she done the same. I grabbed the pencil that was in it and started writing down just randomly. Usually this is how they actually come out, random writings that we fix up, rewrite, and play. Me and Care are the two song writers of the band, Kim and Konnie helped us bounce off ideas a lot though. When I finished I looked over the beginning of it.

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please Somebody

Test my reality  
Check if there's a weak spot  
Clingin' to insanity  
In hopes the world will ease up

Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better  
'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure  
Everyone started out a little insane  
But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game  
But some of you never learned to drop the act  
So under that skin of yours: a heart attack

It was pretty good. I looked over the rest of it to find out that my random writing was perfectly flowing together, meaning, no rewriting on this one. "Finishes, are you Lens?" I nodded with a smile. "Yep." I gave Care my note book so she could look over it. She smiled when she was finished. "We found our songs for Friday, first mine, then the best one," She gave me my notebook back with a title at the top. "Make A Move." I smiled at her as she smiled back brightly before the garage door opened. We both thought it was the twins... We were both wrong.


	3. Rip Up Artist

Carrie's POV

What is Zachary Campbell doing in my garage!? I never told Lens this but, I've seen Zack chasing Lens around like he wanted to end him... I've hated the dude ever sense. I growled when he was about to take a step into the garage. "Sorry, this place is for Newmans members or groupies only... And I'm guessing you're not one of either." Zachary gave us a smile, which I know was fake, and looked at Lenny. "I just wanna take to Nepp for a little bit, and bring your notebook too dude." I noticed that Lens swallowed hard like he know what was going to happen. "Lens, is something wrong? Why does Zack want you?" This I already knew, but I promised my self not to tell him I known what's been happening to him till he wants to tell me and wants my help. "It's nothing Care.. I don't know why really about him wanting to talk to me.."

Lenny's POV

I know why he want to 'talk' to me alone! It's because he hates my guts, and that I trapped him in between a Dairy Queen and a 711! I tucked my notebook under my arm and walked out of the garage and gave Care a smile. "I'll be right back alright?" She smiled and nodded. "Hurry, we gotta practice." I nodded and close the garage door behind me. After that I walked up the Zack. "What do you want Zack? I thought you were still stuck by now." He snarled at me making me step back a little. After that he took my notebook and ripped in half... With 'Make A Move' inside it. "Wait! Did you know what you just did! You ripped one of our concert songs! Care was going to sing that... And we didn't copy it down!" Zack smirked. "Good. Then that's my revenge for getting me stuck in between to walls. No go back inside that dumb garage, and I'll see you tomorrow before my flight to LA with my dad. See ya Nepp." After that, he just walked down the street and thrown the notebook in the trash. I opened the garage door with Care the same place she was. "How did it go?"

Carrie's POV

I've noticed that he didn't have the notebook anymore and a sad look on his face. "What did he do?" Lenny picked up another notebook as he spoke. "He took the notebook and ripped in it half..." Care patted me on the back. "It's alright Lens. You're a quick writer, you can come up with something.." He smiled at me, causing me to blush a little. "Thanks Care." He looked back at the notebook and began writing again. I got up and walked onto the stage and started writing the sheet music to my song, Red. I know it's not my usual style of music but I really like the lyrics I came up for it. Maybe if I switch around the sound of it, it'll sound more rock then it does country. I looked up from my sheet music to see that Lens was still working on his song. It was tough knowing that Lens goes though thinks like that everyday.. People chasing him down the street, and people taking his hard work and ripping it up in front of him... And he takes it all for being in the band. Right then Lens smiled and wrote something at the top of his writing. "Done! It's not as good as "Make A Move' but it's pretty good. I smiled at him. "Let me see it then Lens." He walked onto the stage and gave his notebook to me. I read it carefully.

Oh, Darling.

I'm sorry  
again, I know,  
this happened before,  
I thought I learned my lesson.  
And I'm not messing,  
when I say..

Oh, I'm hopeful,  
hopeful,  
I'm hopeful for today,  
Wishing, waiting, for you to say,  
That you're hopeful, hopeful from meeting me that day.  
Meeting me that day.

I was a runt on the day ground.  
Running away from the bullies that used me,  
It was that day I seen, that I seen,  
That you had my side till the end of time.  
Now I've noticed I loved you from then,  
it wasn't just at that one time,  
it was again and again.  
Never quitting on me,  
so now...

Oh, I'm hopeful,  
hopeful,  
I'm hopeful for today,  
Wishing, waiting, for you to say,  
That you're hopeful, hopeful from meeting me that day.  
Meeting me that day.  
But, now I see.  
That you felt the same as me..  
I'm sorry I was oblivious, I was acting like Corey.  
And I know you hate things that are corny..  
But I'm hopeful, yes I am.  
That you'll feel the same.  
So listen to me, baby.  
Cause this is for you, I'm saying I love you,  
can't you hear it?  
Because I was lucky,  
to meet you that day,  
I hope you know that today..

I was surprised at his writing, I knew he had a soft side for corny songs like this but, it was sweet at the same time. I smiled at him quickly and looked down at the title he gave it. 'HOPEFUL'.. Weird how he wrote that he's hopeful for meeting one girl and that he's wishing that she'll notice, but he doesn't know she already known. I smiled at my though and gave Lens his notebook back. "You're singing it." He gave me a weird look. "But, you're the front-woman.. The front-woman always sings the songs." I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's your song, you put a lot of work into it, it's only right if you sing it." He swallowed hard. "If you say so Care.." "Good! Then lets the sheet music begin!"


	4. A Walk

Lenny's POV

After practice I was walking home, oddly with out any jocks chasing me. It seems my sundown bullies are already off and about for the summer. I smiled at this as I walked. This was one reason why I loved the summer more then any other season in the year.. With my bass on my back and my hands in my pockets, I walked home in a happy attitude. Once I walked into my house I seen my sister just laying across half of the living room couch, just watching the TV with her bass leaning on the couch next to her. I walked over to the couch, and sat down next to her after putting my bass on the ground. "Hey Lane." My sister smiled at me. "Hey Len. How was practice? Any sundown bullies?" My sister knew about my problem and she knew why I didn't want her or the girls to step in on it. She respected it and gave me space about it. But she would ask on or after the last day of school if I got chased home. "Not today, it seems they went for summer break already. But Zack ripped up one of the songs we were going to use for our gig on Friday... I wrote another though after words." I could hear Laney growl. "He's a douche bag!" She oddly hates Zack more then I do, and it's not because he use to bully her. It's because she hates how fake he is. Laney buffed out a breathe to move a her bangs off her face, showing her same colored gem eyes, her face had that 'annoyed as heck' look and she had her small arms crossed over her chest. "He annoys the fucking heck out of me... I can't believe how blind people are with that dude." She sighed after that. "Core wants me and the twins to stay the night as his tomorrow.. Are you going to be alright by yourself for a night?" Alright, what she meant by the that is that thanks to my mom always being away on business trips and thanks to our dad running out on us when me and Lane was 6 and Mike was 9, no one other then Mike looks over us. But, for this week, Mike is at the hospital with his therapist to get more help with his M.P.D. Meaning I'll be alone tomorrow. "Not sure.. I might just ask Care to spend the night at her place.. Most likely the twins will ask their mom to stay there anyway." She gave me a smile. "You lock up the house then after you leave." "Got it." That's when Laney got off the couch. "Sense the sunset chasers are away, shall we go for a walk dear brother?" Laney said that in a tick fake British accent. "We shall good sister, you're locking the house though."

*TO THE STREET OVER TRANSITION!*

Corey's POV

"Beff..." "Riffin.." I gave my doppelganger a death glare. "Where's your band Beff? They left you behind already?" "Says the demon spawn that's walking the street by him self." I stared at Carrie Beff with pure hatred. We hatted each other for a few years now, about 5... Or 6... I can't remember really, but it's been awhile. All I know, I hate her to the end of me. "Well, why don't you go walk your way back to your devil spawn of a sister and fake having talent?" I gave her a 'you shouldn't of said that' look as she gave me a 'yeah I just went there' smirk. That's when I heard a familiar voice, two of them to be exact. I looked over my shoulder to see Laney and Lenny. I never really spoke to Lenny ever sense the bands started, but I remember that we all used to be good friends before my sister turned Carries's sister into her 'slave'. "Hey Care, Riffin. What's going on? Another stare down?" I gave Lenny the silent 'stay out of this look' but Laney put a hand on my shoulder causing it to go away. "She got ya good didn't she?" I nodded silently. Laney smiled at me. "Well, me and Len were going for a walk though the park, who about we take the walk together to ease everyone's minds?" I smiled at Lanes. "I'm up for it.." I notice that Lenny was smiling at Beff, most likely mentally begging her into going. "Fine, I'll go too."

Lenny's POV

After Carrie agreed we all headed to the park, me and Laney both in between Corey adn Carrie to make sure nothing bad happened along the lines. As the walk went on I decided now was a good time about asking Carrie about my idea. "Hey Care?" She looked at me almost immediate. "I was wondering if you and the girls would like to have a sleep over to help get us pumped up for the gig... Also Lane doesn't want me home alone tomorrow." Carrie gave me a smile. "Awesome idea Lens. We'll have it at my place then." I smiled back at her when my watch beeped. I read the time on it and it said 9:00 P.M. "Hey, we should all be heading home. Even if me and Lane don't have a curfew, you two do... And it's getting pretty close to 10:00 pretty quick." Carrie nodded to this. "He's right... And my curfew is in 30 minutes... Wish me luck!" With that Care went off in a full sprint to her house which was a pretty good ten blocks away. "Yeah, your right man. See ya tomorrow Lanes!" After that Corey went out the same way Carrie did. "You think Carrie can make it before her curfew?" I shrugged at my sister before we started on the walk home. "I'm not sure.. She's done it before with only ten minutes... I thing she can do it with having 30 minutes." The rest of the walk was silent and right after I got home I took my bass up to me and Laney's room, changed into my pajamas and fell right asleep on my half of me and Laney's bunk.


	5. Sleep Overs Part 1

**HEY GUYS! Ash here! I really appreciate all the nice comments that I've been receiving for this story, it means a lot to me that you guys like it, here's a new chap and ENJOY!**

Laney's POV

The next day we didn't start practice at the usual time thanks to the sleep overs. So me and Lens started getting ready to leave at 5:30. After I grabbed my sleeping bag and my Grojband backpack, which was a black backpack with the Grojband symbol in white on it, I walked to the door and put on my combat boots. "Hey Lens! Where are ya?" Lenny came running down the stairs holding his Newman backpack, which was the same as mine but just the Newman symbol on it, and a sleeping bag. "I'm right here. Just let me get my boots on dang it." When he tried getting his black combat boots on, he noticed they didn't fit. "Lane... You have my boots on..." I looked down at me feet and noticed that I had ten sized boots on my eight sized feet. "Oops..." We switched our boots and then walked out the door. "Your locking it!" "Already knew that!" Lens locked the door before we started to walk together down the sidewalk. "Would the twins flip if I walk you to practice again?" "As long as they remembered that your my brother, I'm not sure.." He shrugged. "I got time, so I'm going to." I smiled at my brother. "Is this just because you wanna stay away from the girl's makeovers?" He nodded. I laughed and patted his head. "Aw, poor Len. Scared of make up when I forced him to wear eyeliner before." "THAT WAS ONLY FOR THE MASK GIG!" I kept laughing at my brother as we walked to Core's house. I was still laughing at him when I walked up to the garage door and opened it. "Well see ya Len." He gave me a quick wave before he started walking to Carrie's. "Len? As Lenny? What were you doing with a _Ew_men Laney?" I rolled my eyes at Kon and Kin who were looking at me in shock. "Guys, he my brother, remember?" That had the 'o' look on there face and went back to the couch where Core was. "Hey Lanes! You're just in time, we're about to watch Freddy .VS. Jason. Wanna join?" I put my pack and my sleeping bag on the stage and then walked over to the boys. "Well no duh, who's gonna calm you down when blood gets shown?" He rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm not scared of blood. You know that." "But your scared of decapitated heads, the grim reaper, Micheal, my brothers, organs, and about everything else in the scary dictionary." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's because they're actually scary..."

Lenny's POV

After I walked up to Care's house, there was a loud burst of laughter. I smiled and knocked on the door. Right after I knocked, Kim and Konnie came to the door. "Len!" They both hugged me, almost crushing my back. "Hey... Girls... I need... To breathe... You know..." They let me go and laughed as I tried to catch my breath. "Sorry, we just missed ya, from not seeing you for two days, we get a little worried." I smiled at the two. "Well nothing to worry about right?" They smiled back and dragged me up to Carrie's room before I could wave to Ms. Beff... Who oddly was alright with me sleeping over at her daughters house... Once we got to Care's room I was able to drop my things to the ground. I looked around and then noticed that Care wasn't there. "Hey girls... Where's Care?" They just smiled and gave me the national sign of be quiet. I opened my mouth to talk and then I noticed that she was on her bed with a lyric book over her face. Kim then walked up to me and started speaking in a whisper. "She sort of over worked her self before you came. She said to not wake her up till 6:00." I nodded. I looked at the clock over her head and it said 5:55. "So she has five more minutes on her nap." They both nodded. "Alright. What do you two wanna do till then?" The two smirked. My smile fell from my face. "Oh great..." Time to go through the only default of having girls as your best friends... Make overs...

**That's all for today guys! Stay Musical!**


	6. Sleep Overs Part 2

Lenny's POV

After that, the twins pushed me into Care's bathroom with a black shirt, black shorts, and a spiked wrist band. "Gosh, why do they keep dressing me up in black? I mean, I know my hair is red with black strips... But I think they keep overdoing it with the same color..." i changed out of my regular outfit, which was a green shirt with black stripes and yellow sleeves, red jeans, and combat boots, as I heard them trying to wake up Care with an air-horn. I rolled my eyes after I heard Care scream and hit the floor with a thud... Those two are gonna kill her from a heart attack one day. I walked out of the bathroom and back to Care's room to see her glaring at the two girls. "What the heck you two? Do you wanna her to die from a heart attack?" They all stared at me for a moment which confused me quickly. "What are you three looking at?" The pointed at my outfit. I looked down then noticed that my hair was more spiky that's to the change of my hair, the shirt was a little too small showing the muscles I have under it, and the shorts showed the muscles on my legs. "Oh... Those? I think they're from all the running I've been doing.." Konnie and Kim gave me a confused look as Care had a sad look on her face as she picked up her lyrics book. "You run?" "I thought you hatted running." I shrugged. "Not anymore if it's helping me... But, I gotta go change back to my regular clothes.. You three figure out what you girls wanna do tonight." I walked back into the bathroom to change as the girls started talking to each other. I quickly changed back to my regular clothes. I didn't take off the spiked wrist band though... I don't know why, but it felt weird when I took it off... It's like it was going to be a good thing to keep on. I don't know why though. it hurt having it on. Especially when I moved my wrist, it went into my arm a little. After I noticed that, I took the wrist band off. I don't want to go that way... I don't want the pain to take over like that... I'm not gonna fall that way from it. I hate the thought of even doing that to my self. I've been taught better then that... That's why I write out what I feel into songs. I'm not that kind of person... I'm just not. I walked out and gave Kim and Konnie back they're makeover clothes but they just pushed them back into my chest. "Keep them, just wear them for the gig Friday alright?" I nodded. "I will. but I'm not wearing the wrist band." They nodded. "Alright. We decided that we would watch a movie. Kim's choice this time." "YES!"

Laney's POV

Half way through the movie Corey got scared thanks to Freddy getting cut in half but then putting himself together. Because of that, he grabbed my hand and held it like it was the only thing that kept him sane. I blushed from it, thank Rockgods we watch movies in the dark. Good thing that the twins were to busy watching the movie to notice me and Core too. I would never hear the end of it thanks to them loving to joke with me about my crush on Core. It obvious... Even Len noticed it easily. But to Core, it's not... He doesn't see it at all. It's better that way anyway.. For now that is. Most likely in a year or so, I might die if he doesn't notice ANY of my hints that I like him more then his 'Best Fella'. It's defiantly hard at school with his obliviousness though... Some of the older girls bully me when he's not around because of it... I hate the feeling of being bullied... That's why I wanna help Len with his bullies, even if he won't let me. I'll find a way to help him with out him knowing. Maybe Carrie will help with it... I'm pretty sure she knows anyway by the way she looks at him. Anyway, after the movie ended, Core let go of my hand and I'm pretty sure I seen a blush on him.. I shook the thought out of my head though, with all of Core's talk about me being his 'Buddy' 'Fella' 'Little buddy' 'Best bud'. I don't think me has a crush on me... No, I KNOW he doesn't have a crush on me. We're just friends.. Even if I want to be more then that.


	7. Sleep' Actions

**HEY READERS! Sorry that I haven't been able to update lately, after my brother got surgery I've been kinda busy.**

Lenny's POV

Kim decided for us to watch a horror movie... Which none of us finished the movie because we all fell asleep at one point. I woke up at 1:00 AM and noticed that the twins were next to each other sleeping in they're sleeping bags as me and Care slept on the couch, her head on my shoulder and she was shivering. I knew right away she was cold, and with me not wanting her head off my shoulder, I moved my eyes to look to my left to see a blanket laying there. I grabbed it silently and put it on top of us, mainly on her though, I wasn't cold at all. I seen a smile show up on her face before she rubbed her head against my neck. I blushed madly at this. Moments like this, I love yet hate at the same time. I love it because I get closer to Care, but I hate it because she wouldn't know it happened in the morning. Some times things like this happen when she's awake but she never pays any attention to my reaction to it. She does things like hug me, pull my head into her neck, rub her head against my neck, hug my neck when we take photos, and she gets close to my face with no questions asked. Then stop acting like I didn't blush or turn awkward at all... She's so oblivious... But I still got a crush on her. Even if I need to go through heck because of it.

Carrie's POV

It's weird how much I can get Lens to blush. Yeah, I know he does and yes I wasn't really asleep. I do that now and then to get Lens to blush. It shows me that he still likes me back, and yes I just said like me back. I've had a crush on him ever sense we were ten. BIG reason why I keep hugging him out of no where and everything. I would freak out if he doesn't. I act normal afterwords so he won't know I like him back. Reason why I don't want him to know is because I'm worried that I might mess up with everything, and that he might get bullied worst because of it. That's why I keep it secret. After I rubbed my head against his neck, he put his head on top of mine and went to sleep. It made me blush, mainly because of our position and how he reacted. I love moments like this that he thinks I'll won't remember... But I will and I'll never want to forget them. Especially sense he's pretty much like my hurt little musical protector, that I'll never leave the side of.

Laney's POV

I woke up around 3 in the morning to find myself being hugged by Core in his sleep. This usually happens when he has a nightmare, he hugs the closest person or thing to him and not let them go till he wakes up. This made me blush when he kept sleep talking in a whisper. "Don't go Lanes, please don't go." He was repeating it like I was about to drop out of the band or something. I hugged him back lightly and that's when his sleep talking stopped. I just seen a smile blast onto his face as he still hugged me in his sleep. I decided to smile back and put my head onto his chest to make sure his brain knows I'm there. "I'm not going anywhere Core..." I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep almost instantly.

Corey's POV

After Lanes went back to sleep on my chest, I smiled again. I loved when she thought I was asleep and did things like this to help me. Especially sense I just got of a nightmare. It helps a lot knowing Lane's always has my back when I need her to. It shows me that I'm lucky to even be a small part of her life. I am though, with her Rock God like abilities, brains, and beauty... She could have anyone to be her best friend, but I'm the lucky boy she picked to become her's. That's why I try not to get my crush to get too bad on me. I don't want her to stop seeing me all because I had a stupid moment... That's why I keep my feelings away from her.. Or at least try. She's the perfect person... I'm just a regular guy though that doesn't deserve to even look at her thanks to what I put her though.


	8. They're Home!

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the late update! My computer crashed a few days back and it's been like Mortal Combat trying to get on the one... If anyone gets that reference, anyway here's a quick update! Enjoy!**

Lenny's POV

After the sleep over and a little bit of practice, I went home to find my mom's car in the drive way. I texted my sister real quick to tell her mom was home for most likely a day and opened the front door to see our older brother Mike on the couch with a bandage around his head and our mom in casual clothing for once. "Hey mom, hey Mike. What's with the bandage bro?" Mike laughed a little. "Before I got home from the hospital, an old friend wanted to play some soccer and I hit the ball a little too hard with my head. Nothing major." I noticed my mom rolled her eyes and poked my brother in the chest. "It is too major Micheal! Any head damage to you and Frank or Marcus can come out!" He just laughed a little. "Sorry mom." That was when Lanes came home. "Hey mom! Welcome back! Whoa, Mike... Someone tried dissecting your brain again?" I laughed at that as Mike crossed his arms and Mom patted Lane's head. "Not at all Lanabeth, he was just being stupid with a soccer ball." I laughed a little harder as Mike frowned. "INSULT TO INJURY HERE!" We all started laughing at Mike then. "So mom, how long are you going to be home for?" Our mom, who if you looked at you can defiantly tell we're her twins, just smiled. "Well, for at least a week, meaning I get to see someone of my talented kids gigs right?" We both nodded. "Yeah, us Newmans got a gig tomorrow to be exact." Our mom smiled. "Well, when will The Toxic Sirens gig a come back gig?" You guys might be wondering, 'What's the Toxic Sirens' correct? Well, it was an old band that me, Laney, and Mike were apart of before we moved to Peaceville back when me and Laney were 7. "We don't know mom... Not even our bands know about Toxic Sirens... We've never talked about the old band for a while." My mom frowned a little. She liked listening to us play as a brothers and sister band back when we were really little. I think she misses it thanks to her only being able to see us as The Newmans and Grojband and not as the sibling band Toxic Sirens. That's most likely the main reason why.

Laney's POV

After my mom asked about our old band, I remembered how much fun it was just me, Mike, and Lens had when it was just us, our instruments, and the music. No one fighting over gigs, we got the gigs we wanted, and we wrote our own music at the same time as using cover songs... It was awesome being seven with a dream of making it big with your brothers... To bad that dream didn't last long, now I have a dream of making it to the big time with my best friends. Which I will make happen. But now that I think of it, I still got my old bass and guitar from when we were Toxic Sirens. They are both black with a toxic green outline and neck. The bass' strings were silver while the guitar's stings were toxic green. I would love for us to grab them from their cases and play them again... But if Corey and Carrie seen us as Toxic Sirens, they might think we're leaving the band or something and none of us need that. "Then why don't we just play a one time gig with us wearing mask and everything. That way no one will know who we are and we'll be able to play as a band again." I smiled at my older brother. "Nice idea Mike! I got a few masks we can use. We can make them the band colors and everything and we can play today! I heard a band called Broken Serenade needed an opening band for a rock concert in the middle of the park." Seems my mom was satisfied with my idea. "Great idea Laney. Then get moving you three! I'll call the place for the spot." We got to work as soon as my mom yelled that.

Mike's POV

This is gonna be awesome, I get to play my drums again! While with my little bro and sis. I'm gonna love this. After Laney got the masks we started painting them. Len was going with green lighting bolts and anarchy signs on his while Lanes was going with music notes, toxic signs and the word TOXIC all in green, both with a black back ground. I went with something basic, you know with me being in the back with no many people staring at me. I didn't think I was going to worry about something people would most likely not care about. So, I put the word TOXIC at the top, kinda dripping down, while at the bottom of it, SIRENS dripping down as well. A few music notes here and there, and a small green police siren on my going to be right cheek. After we finished the mask, our mom came back with a smile. "It's all your's kids. I'm excited to see the Toxic Sirens rise again." We all smiled. This is gonna be awesome!


	9. Toxic Sirens Rise!

Laney's POV

I had my mask on, fixing my tight black hoodie to show my Toxic Sirens shirt underneath it. I had a black backwards cap on to cover most of my red hair and my black skinny jeans matched along with the black combat boots that had toxic green laces on them. Their was this open cut we made on me and Len's mask so we could sing right in front of our mouths. I was in front of a mic with my guitar on the left side of the drum set with Lens on the right holding his bass. Mike was behind us, not really caring about his appearance because he was wearing just his band t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and his normal converses. Lens had a leather jacket over his band t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black baseball cap over his red hair, and combat boots like mine. He was standing in front of a mic too. Oddly, for a 'small' rock concert, the stage had normally set curtains that were still in front of the stage so no one could see us but we could easily see people with phones ready to record the show and an actual camera in the middle of the audiences. Possibly to record it for TV or for the news channel in the music portion for it. I held my guitar pick tight in between my index figure and my thumb.. I was a little nervous. This is the first time in a while that I've sang.. I'm scared I might mess up. But, before I could back out, I heard Mayor Mellow introduce us. "NOW EVERYONE, with no time to waste... THE TOXIC SIRENS!" The curtains went up and my nervousness went away. I smiled at the crowd as they cheered. "Hey everybody! Are you ready to rock!?" The crowd cheered louder. "Alright! Now, we're new to Peaceville so, we wanted to go a little soft to night and do an old song of ours for you guys. This is Get Well! Enjoy!" Right after I started the guitar cords for the intro, my brothers joined in along. To my rhythm.

We throw tantrums like parties  
We're not happy 'til everyone knows we're sick  
And that's just how we like it  
We've hurt bad enough, right, we've earned it

Don't tell the others but it's all getting old  
I mean how many more times must our stories be told?  
And being lonely's only fun in a group  
It sort of loses it's charm when it's true

I meant it when I said I wanna get well, I wanna get well  
Are the rest of you so content  
Stay where you are but it hurts like hell  
And I'm sure it's fun at first  
Test your pulse and check your vitals  
If it's only a game you lost me  
I quit it with the suicidal recital

So now you know all my secrets  
I want out, I know I don't need this  
Can you find me friends that don't rank me on what I've been through  
The more battle scars the more attention it gets you

Don't tell the others but it's all getting old  
I mean how many more times must our stories be told?  
And being lonely's only fun in a group  
It sort of loses it's charm when it's true

I meant it when I said I wanna get well, I wanna get well  
Are the rest of you so content  
Stay where you are but it hurts like hell  
And I'm sure it's fun at first  
Test your pulse and check your vitals  
If it's only a game you lost me  
I quit it with the suicidal recital

Yeah we should've known it would end this way  
What did you expect, pretend it all away  
And all we've got left is a sorry pile of hearts  
I'm getting out, gonna write myself a new start  
Come on, dry your eyes, meet me on the other side  
Run as fast as you can and we'll make it out alive  
We know better now, we don't have to live like this  
Go tell them all we don't have to live like this

I meant it when I said I wanna get well

I meant it when I said I wanna get well, I wanna get well  
Are the rest of you so content  
Stay where you are but it hurts like hell  
And I'm sure it's fun at first  
Test your pulse and check your vitals  
If it's only a game you lost me  
I quit it with the suicidal recital  
If it's only a game you lost me  
I quit it with the suicidal recital

Me and Lenny switched instruments as the crowd still roared from the last song. "HEY MY FELLOW ROCKERS! Is everyone really ready to rock?!" The crowd roared again and that's when Lens gave me and Mike a satisfied grin. "Alright guys, this one is called On My Own!"

There's gotta be another way out  
I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt  
I've tried forever getting out on my own.  
But every time I do this my way  
I get caught in the lies of the enemy  
I lay my troubles down  
I'm ready for you now.

Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God  
I need a hope I can't deny  
In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

Every little thing that I've known is every thing I need to let go  
You're so much bigger than the world I have made  
So I surrender my soul  
I'm reaching out for your hope  
I lay my weapons down  
I'm ready for you now.

Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God  
I need a hope I can't deny  
In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

I don't wanna be incomplete  
I remember what you said to me  
I don't have to fight alone

Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God  
I need a hope I can't deny  
In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

Corey's POV

I was surprised... A new band to Peaceville and they sounded AWESOME! I couldn't believe that they were new or anything. If they were, they're pretty fast learners! Too bad they had to leave so Broken Serenade could perform. I think personally that the newbies should have been the main act and not some group of over 20 year old men that think that they run the town. I wish they didn't wear mask though, they seem awesome to know.


	10. Mystery

Laney's POV

After we got home we took off our masks and changed to our normal clothes and decided to see what was on TV... Once we turned our TV on we seen our performance being talked about on Peaceville's news channel. "_Seems Peaceville has some new talent in town! It seems they don't want anyone knowing who they are either, they seem like three kids from the age 13 to 17 so Elementary High, keep your eyes out. These kids might be new to town or actually people living here for years! We want to know who these kids are so if you got any clues, call the news channel! Now to Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening." _Lenny had a huge smile on his face as Mike seemed a little worried. "Do you hear that? We done so good people want to know who we are! Best thing is, they don't know if we're new kids or teens that have been here their whole lives! This is awesome!" I sighed. "You do know that this means people are going to try to find us no matter what right? That means possibly our band mates and friends might be trying to meet us too." Lenny's face changed into a worried expression. "Oh man! This is worst then meeting the Devil!" "You do know you have already met Trina right?" Mike tried to hold in a laugh as Lenny chuckled at that. "We all know it's true anyway. But seriously... We can possibly get found and kicked out of the bands or something worst... Core might think I back-stabbed the band for playing with a Newman in a song.." Lenny leaned back into the couch causing his feet not to touch the ground and sighed heavily. "I forgot about their hatred for each other... I got to caught up in playing the music I forgot... We're screwed are we?" I nodded a little. "Maybe we can keep it a secret.. Hopefully they won't want to find us out. We were the Toxic Sirens before we were The Newmans or Grojband... Maybe they'll understand that." Mike nodded along with this. "Now I'm not in a band but, I think, if you two are going to keep being Toxins a secret for now... I think you two should help them find you two out. That way they won't suspect you two as members." I smiled at Mike and messed with his black hair. "How can you have some of the greatest ideas but a lower IQ then Lenny here surprises me at times Mike." He just smiled at me. "MPD has it's down falls when it comes to tests." "I GOT A GOOD IQ!" We all laughed at Len's comment as their was a knock at the door. I walked over to the front door to see Core standing behind it through the glass on the side. I opened the door and let him in. "Hey Core. What's up?" Corey had a huge smile on his face. "You know the Broken Serenade concert that was at the park right?" I nodded. "Well there was this mystery band and we all know that the news channel what's to know who these guys and gal are.. So Grojband is gonna find them out!" Lenny just rolled his eyes like he knew this was gonna happen. "Alright. We can talk about it over practice tomorrow... Right now, you gotta get home. Curfew remember?" Corey's eyes went wide and he check his watch. "Oh dang! Your right Lanes! Thanks for reminding me, I'll see ya tomorrow! Bye Mrs Penn." Core then ran out the door, closing it behind him and ran down the sidewalk. I smiled at how oblivious he was about his dad's rules. "I can't believe how him and Carrie act to much like each other but hate each other so much." I shrugged. "They say opposites attract... Most likely that means that similar people want to kill each other." They nodded. That was when our mom spoke up. "Alright you three. It's close to mid-night. Get ready for bed." We all nodded and raced each other up the stairs. I'm just hopping Core's obliviousness will go in my favor when he tries to figure us out.

Corey's POV

After I got home I snicked into my house with out my dad noticing that I was a little past curfew. Hopefully Kin, Kon, and epesically Lanes got some idea on who these three musicians are.. But I got a feeling who one of them are... I've only seen one person play bass like that before and I know exactly who this girl is because of it.


	11. Negatives Investigation

Laney's POV

Once I woke up the next morning, and remembered what Core wanted to do instead of practice... I wanted to pretend to be sick and get out of it like I do on school days. I REALLY didn't want to help my band into a bunch of dead ends and everything.. But I also don't want to see Core's reaction when he finds out that I played one gig with my siblings, aka, a Newmen. I would really hate if he decided to kick me out of the band or something all because of one concert or just two old songs that we did for our mother. But if I don't want them to know just yet, I had to get my self off my lazy ass. I rolled off my bottom bunk bed and made a soft 'thud' onto the carpet. I stood up, yawned, and put my figures through my naturally curly hair to make it less messy for now. I looked up to the top bunk after I got my clothes out, just to see my older twin brother sleeping there like the giant love sick puppy that he is. I sighed, climbed up onto the side of the bunk, and started poking him in his ribs. "Yo! Ne-Nerd! Get up. Get go band practice today." He gave me a sleepy look and yawned. "I got it Lamey, and I know. I'll see ya down stairs." I nodded and started going though my normal morning ways... Just hoping that I don't have see Satan (Trina) today.

_*TRINA IS SATAN TRANSITION!* _

After we noticed that mom was no longer home and got done with our normal morning schedule, we started walking out separate ways to band practice. Once I seen Core's garage with the twins and him examining something that seemed like picture negatives, I took a deep breathe and walked into the garage. "Hey guys. What's with the old timely picture negatives? Are they off the mystery players?" Corey nodded. "Yep! I took these when I was at the concert last night. The cool thing is, that we can already tell that finding the red haired players easily. There's not many red heads in Peaceville." I knew that was true.. The only red heads in town that knew how to play instruments were me, Lens, and two other kids named Nick and Molly. "That's true Core, but you do know they could of dyed their hair or something right? Their's a band called Sleeping Hallow and the lead singer dyes his hair blonde for gigs and photo-shoots because he wants a normal life off stage." Kin got in on the conversation. "That's true.. What about they drummer though? There's no way someone can be tan for one night of their life." I shook my head in a side to side motion. "People can do that. It's called spray-can tan. It comes off with water. The bassist in Fallen Vows does that." Kon faceplamed. "So these three teens can be any other teen in the town? That's great!" I sat down on the couch arm beside Corey. "Yep.. They could be at least. But have you noticed that they all had black, green and red on? Those must be their signature colors or something." Kin nodded at that. "And how they all referred to music, anarchy and to the band name, they must be punk music lovers. Not many of those in Peaceville either." I smiled. "Good, then we kinda narrowed it down a pit then."

Lenny's POV

"I really hate how we can't tell who these kids are... But at least we know that the leaders of the band have green eyes." "But can't people just wear colored contacts?" "DANG IT ALL!" "Sorry if I popped that bubble Care." Carrie sighed. "Your only trying to help Lens. I appreciate it, not hate it." I smiled and then pointed at the masks at the pictures Care has gotten from the concert. "At least we can tell that they all love punk culture." Carrie nodded. "That's true. Plus, they seem to have a love for the the colors black,green, and red." Kim looked over the negatives and had a questionable look on their face. "My question is... Why would they hide their faces? Like, what's the point of hiding your face in a town that hates mysteries? People in this town would rather crush someones spirit, break promises, and bust in doors, just to find out who made some piece of crap clay work that had no name on it because the person that made it 'Didn't think it was their best work'." I nodded. "That's true. No doubt about that. But maybe they didn't want the fame they gotten... Maybe they just wanted to experience performing with out the downsides they expected from it all." Carrie smiled. "That can totally be their motive! Nice job Lens!" "N-No problem Care.." "Let's just hope we can find out who these three are, before the town goes crazy over this mystery..."


	12. (Note at the Top) Lyrics in a Crazy Town

**Hey guys what's up? Sorry for the late chapters and everything. Anyway, for the person that got made because I used Mike in this story, I NEVER SAID HE WAS AN OC. I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ALONG THE LINES OF THAT, SO IF YOUR TICKED BECAUSE I DECIDED TO ADD AN AU TO THIS, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE. Sorry, but I had to finally let that out. Few! Other then that, here's a new, pretty short, chapter of Nothing Is Normal.**

Laney's POV

From all the years in this town... It usually only takes a week to make the town go crazy over a mystery... I never would think that it would only take a day for this one though! We actually were surprised that they went around looking at other kids and teens around our age instead of the actually have a second glance at us.. It's odd. They must of thought because it was a mystery band, that none of the members would look the way they did on stage or in the video that the news channel had. Which is really stupid... Anyway, me, Lens, and Mike decided that we were going to give them another concert dressed up the same way. Hopefully they would at least calm down a little bit. But, knowing this town, it would just make them crazier. Either way, I was writing something new for the gig while Corey and the twins were still skimming the pictures for evidence of who 'Toxic Sirens' were. They still were clueless, so I kept writing.

_**(This is something of mine that I wrote.)**__  
Gotta go,  
gotta go.  
I'm done here.  
Sold my soul,  
sold my soul.  
Can't you hear?  
I'm finished,  
the devil won.  
Broke apart,  
to save the one,  
that had my heart.  
But he left.  
I'm a victim of his theft.  
I've breath my last breathe.  
When I see him again,  
I'll be knocking on heaven's door._

_Tick-Tock_  
_for the broken hearts,_  
_the ones who fell apart,_  
_forgot they're march._  
_Gone for broken!_  
_They sold their souls,_  
_for their loves of hope,_  
_they're taking their ropes!_  
_When we say goodbye,_  
_they'll die,_  
_and we'll meet them at heaven's door._

_Took my heart,_  
_I gave him a heart to hold,_  
_not to take._  
_All I gotta do is break..._  
_Save me for god's sake!_  
_I might have sold my soul,_  
_and lost my heart,_  
_but I'm still human,_  
_till I break apart!_

_Tick-Tock_  
_for the broken hearts,_  
_the ones who fell apart,_  
_forgot they're march._  
_Forever broken!_  
_The ones who sold their souls,_  
_for their loves of hope,_  
_they're taking their ropes,_  
_around their necks,_  
_we're the "wrecks"..._  
_When everyone thinks they're the best,_  
_the clocks are gone, everything's set._  
_We're going to our home,_  
_in heaven._

After I was finished, I noticed that Corey was frustrated, Kin was bored, and Kon was saying that he needed a 'Cheese boost'... I gotta say, now and then, I don't know how I was worried about keeping this secret if they can't pick up anything from the pictures.

Lenny's POV

Thanks to how the twins were worried about the mystery band and how they might get hurt by our crazy town's people, I decided to go off for a walk around the street while they were still concentrating. I would usually run into Zach or one of his gang or something but thank Rocklympus most of them were gone! The ones that stayed back were the ones who never make a move unless they were told to, a.k.a the ones that take orders but don't make them. While I was on my walk, I remembered how Zach used to treat everyone, like he was a king... This kinda stuck me with a lyric hit for the gig. I grabbed out my notebook and started writing as I walked.

_So you walk around, _  
_with the crown. _  
_But, it doesn't mean you rule. _  
_You think everyone loves you, _  
_but your just a tool. _  
_You make everyone think your great, _  
_that you're a saint. _  
_But your broken all the same. _

_I bow down to the broken crown, _  
_the one who thought he found, _  
_the place he ruled the people around. _  
_You might be 'royalty', _  
_but your not my King. _  
_I kneel down to the one who said, _  
_'I'm the greatest King in history!' _  
_You're not. _  
_Don't make me take your head. _  
_Your not my king, _  
_it's the 21st century. _  
_So don't try to be, _  
_my king. _

_All you do is tell people what to do. _  
_You push us around saying, _  
_'You go against me, the King, then the dungeon with you!' _  
_Your not needed here, _  
_so stop it dear, _  
_your not a King to me. _

_ I bow down to the broken crown, _  
_the one who thought he found, _  
_the place he ruled the people around. _  
_You might be 'royalty', _  
_but your not my King. _  
_I kneel down to the one who said, _  
_'I'm the greatest King in history!' _  
_You're not. _  
_Don't make me take your head. _  
_Your not my king, _  
_it's the 21st century. _  
_So don't try to be, _  
_my king._

I made my way back to Care's after I was finished, hopefully, we can just put this mystery band thing behind us.. And soon.


	13. Mayor's Birthday

Laney's POV

That coming Friday, after Lenny's gig with The Newmans, we raced home and got into our Toxic Sirens Gear and drove out to Down Town Peaceville where we nailed a gig for the Mayor's birthday. We were in our normal spots. Len singing and playing guitar to the left, me on the right on bass, and Mike behind us on drums. We were in the middle of Lenny's song 'My King' at the metal part when I noticed that Corey, Carrie, and the two group of twins were watching us, by the curiosity on their faces, they still were trying to figure us out. I played my bass solo before I looked back at them, now they were shocked. Most likely thought I was just a newbie or something at this with out knowing who I am. But right then, Lenny was finishing up the end of the song.

"I bow down to the broken crown! The one who thought he found, the place he ruled the people around! You might be 'royalty', but your not my King!" The crowd was joining in on the singing as we kept playing.

_I kneel down to the one who said, _  
_'I'm the greatest King in history!' _  
_You're not. _  
_Don't make me take your head. _  
_Your not my king, _  
_it's the 21st century. _  
_So don't try to be, _  
_my king._

We then switched parts like we normally do but before I could start off the song, the crowd roared with excitement as our bands stayed quiet but watched us all carefully, most likely trying to see how we reacted. Me and Len just put our hands in the air in the symbol for 'Rock on!' We then just jumped into the song straight after.

Gotta go,  
gotta go.  
I'm done here.  
Sold my soul,  
sold my soul.  
Can't you hear?  
I'm finished,  
the devil won.  
Broke apart,  
to save the one,  
that had my heart.  
But he left.  
I'm a victim of his theft.  
I've breath my last breathe.  
When I see him again,  
I'll be knocking on heaven's door.

Tick-Tock  
for the broken hearts,  
the ones who fell apart,  
forgot they're march.  
Gone for broken!  
They sold their souls,  
for their loves of hope,  
they're taking their ropes!  
When we say goodbye,  
they'll die,  
and we'll meet them at heaven's door.

Took my heart,  
I gave him a heart to hold,  
not to take.  
All I gotta do is break...  
Save me for god's sake!  
I might have sold my soul,  
and lost my heart,  
but I'm still human,  
till I break apart!

Tick-Tock  
for the broken hearts,  
the ones who fell apart,  
forgot they're march.  
Forever broken!  
The ones who sold their souls,  
for their loves of hope,  
they're taking their ropes,  
around their necks,  
we're the "wrecks"...  
When everyone thinks they're the best,  
the clocks are gone, everything's set.  
We're going to our home,  
in heaven.

"Rock on everyone and happy birthday to our ROCKING Mayor everyone! Give it up for the Mayor!" After that the Mayor took our spots and we started to quickly clean the stage of our instruments as the Mellow has the curtains closed. But before we could leave with out anyone noticing, our bands came from the back stage. "You guys and gal are pretty awesome. But what's with the masks and everything? Your gonna get famous in this town no matter what." i cleared my voice and talked in a higher pitch then I usually do. "Well, it's not that we don't want to be famous, that's our dream. It's just we don't want our friends to get the wrong idea." Corey nodded. "That's a good reason, but what kind of a bad idea could they get?" Lenny then stepped in and talked in a lower tone. "They might think we're betraying them. My friends and my sister's friends, don't get along that well. They don't even remember we're siblings at times when they fight." Carrie then stepped in then.

"Maybe they know, they just forget because of the height of the moment Lens."


	14. The Last Concert and Forth Wall Breakage

Lenny's POV

"WHAT?" Everyone, even Kim and Konnie, yelled out at what Carrie said. "I knew that the girl was Laney, but I thought it would be some other dude then a Newman playing gigs with her." Corey said swiftly after words. "How did you two know it was us?" Corey just gave Laney a small noogie and began talking. "Only know one girl that knows how to play bass by plucking the strings as the base and the neck and that's Lanes." Carrie then gave me a small punch in the arm. "And I only know one boy that knows how to write lyrics so quickly with out having to do anything but think." I took off my mask and right after Laney followed taking off her's. "My question is... If Laney usually had short hair around me Kon and Corey, how did you have long hair on stage?" She just shrugs. "I pin my hair up with I'm rocking out with you guys. It's easier to play bass that way too. But anyway, you guys aren't mad or anything?" Corey and Carrie smiled. "We're not made, but we are best friends.. you could of just told us that you guys wanted a break or something from the band." I just laughed a little. "We would never want a break from the band! Our mom just wanted to hear us play in the Toxic Sirens for one time but... The masks kind made the town want more of us and you know how rock stars can't say no to their fans." They all just nodded. "True, true... But next time our mom wants a concert with just you three, tell us alright? It's not worth all the energy and stress trying to cover your tracts and everything." I smiled at Care. "You got it Care." That was when Mike walked in. "Mayor wants us to play an encore... You two up for it?" We nodded. "With out the masks though, let's do this!" I grabbed my guitar as Lanes grabbed her bass and waved toward our friends before we ran out from back stage. After we come out, the crowd roared. "Hey Peaceville! I'm Lenny Nepp, that's my sister Laney Penn on bass and lastly our brother Mike on drums and we're TOXIC SIRENS!" They roared against as Laney then spoke through her mic. "This encore was wanted by Mayor Mellow him self.. So we're gonna rock it out one last time! Our last song is Stuck On You... And no not the Ross Lynch one! Anyway, let's rock!"

Shy, unspoken,  
you awoken,  
the true me.  
You make my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I've been broken,  
many times.  
But you fix me up.  
You make me think more with my heart,  
I hope this is the start,  
of something special.

You take me up,  
to the sky, so high.  
You got my heart racing,  
making,  
me stuck on you.  
It's true,  
I'm stuck on you.

People say I'm the 'Bad kid'.  
But you make my heart go soft,  
making that seem wrong,  
I used to be so mentally strong,  
now that's gone,  
all I do is think of you.  
Yes, it's true,  
I love you.

You take me up,  
to the sky, so high.  
You got my heart racing,  
making,  
me stuck on you.  
It's true,  
I'm stuck on you.

After the song was done we went back stage to see our bands still there. "Awesome job you three. Great singing Lens. I gotta say, I could really hear the emotion in your voice... We should have you sing more." I blushed at a little at Care. "Thanks Care. But mainly, thanks for understanding everything. i thought you would freak if I told you that I was performing with my brother in sister that was in a rival band.." She just put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "It's nothing huge Lens. You played with your sister and brother in an band for old times sake. I'm just happy that you didn't leave m- I mean the band and us... I won't know what I would do with out my best friend by my side in the most awesome band ever." I smiled back at Care. "I would never leave you and the twins. Not for the world to be honest." She just gave me a small hug and sighed. "So I guess this is the end of Nothing Is Normal?" "what's Nothing is Normal?" She just rolled her eyes. "The story we're in, duh... I thought you knew that Lens." "Oh yeah... I guess it's the end... Unless the reader want an aftermath chapter.. " "True... Well let's get home... It's getting late." I nodded. "After you Care." After that, the two bands walked home in a group... Getting along in a minor manor, on the way to there homes. Even after they pretty much just got finished with a major chapter of there young teen lives.


End file.
